Le rauque incarnat d'une rose
by shadowquill17
Summary: Kieren s'emporte à la table de ses parents, et Simon l'écoute raconter son Éveil... de toute évidence, Kieren n'a pas fini de le surprendre.


**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

 **J'avais cru avoir déjà tout dit dans ma première et seule fic sur cette série, mais voilà, je viens de revoir In the Flesh et comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, je me suis retrouvée inspirée à nouveau. Cette série me fait cet effet-là, apparemment.**

 **Alors tu verras, le style ressemble à celui de ma première fic (elle s'appelle "Se saurait-il soleil?", pour ceux que ça intéresserait, et est presque une continuation directe de celle-ci), et l'ambiance est quasiment la même, mais j'espère que tu y trouveras quand même quelque chose d'intéressant... parce que j'ai d'autres idées pour ce fandom, donc ce serait bien que ça te plaise quand même un peu. ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(oh, et le titre vient du poème "Le Bois de L'epte", de René Char.)**

 **...**

Gary est saoul.

Il est saoul et l'alcool ne fait pas bon ménage avec son ignorance crasse et sa suffisance pseudo-héroïque, comme tout le monde autour de la table peut le constater… sauf peut-être Jem, qui semble être ramollie par l'excès de bière, elle aussi.

Tu peux sentir la gêne embarrassée des parents de Kieren, chaude et moite comme une bâche de plastique autour de toi, leurs lèvres crispées quand Gary s'emballe dans son récit, mime tes infortunés frères et sœurs de ses gestes crus et caricaturaux, et tu serres les dents ; c'est seulement par égard pour Kieren que tu ne dis rien, que tu ne bondis pas pour enserrer le cou de cette suffisante ordure entre tes mains, comme tu l'as fait lors de votre toute première rencontre…

Mais Kieren te devance.

Il prend la parole et tu te retrouves hypnotisé par ses mots, par sa bouche pâle qui se courbe autour des syllabes tranchantes, par ses yeux bruns et durs et tellement, _tellement_ intenses…

Tu avais senti en lui, bien sûr, les traces d'une force secrète et inviolable, d'une puissance de conviction que tu ne rencontrais plus assez dans ta croisade pour répandre la foi ; c'était cette même clarté immense, presque aveuglante et si évidente dans son opposition à tes techniques — pourtant si subtiles — de persuasion, qui te poussait vers lui encore et encore, pour tenter de peut-être, _peut-être_ comprendre ce qui guidait son jugement, ce qui le rendait si impossible et magnifique à la fois, alors même qu'il refusait de t'écouter…

Chaque mot, chaque argument se heurtait à un mur, à quelque chose de plus fort qu'un simple désaccord, mais ses paroles, bien que lourdes et vraies, restaient rares et tu ne _savais pas_ …

Alors quand il s'enflamme à la table de ses parents, tu es pris de court.

Il s'exprime calmement, au début, son récit un vif contraste avec les réminiscences malpolies et imprécises de Gary, ses mots implacables mais poétiques, et chaque protestation hésitante de ses parents se brise contre cette clarté, cette vérité qu'il assène comme les coups d'un marteau céleste ; ils osent à peine lui couper la parole, mais tu sens malgré tout chez eux la morsure froide de la honte, d'un choc violent et écœurant, si différent de la gêne convenue que Gary a provoquée, et tout cela parce qu'ils sont d'un seul coup obligés de voir en face ce qu'est devenu leur fils, ce qu'il est depuis qu'ils l'ont retrouvé.

Kieren continue de parler.

Tu ne le connaissais pas ainsi, passionné, révolté, et sa véhémence tire ton âme vers lui plus efficacement qu'un harpon ramène un poisson à ses bourreaux ; tu sens tout ton être chanter, se transformer, se remodeler pour adopter une silhouette qui se plaquera à son flanc à lui, qui épousera tous ses contours les plus aigus, s'imbibera de sa force et de sa fierté.

Le silence est total dans ta tête, et sa voix te parvient comme traduite par un chœur d'anges, vibrante et absolue, et chaque mot résonne dans ta poitrine, et tu peux presque sentir ton cœur battre ; ce qu'il dit ressemble à un de tes discours, la même foi, la même colère, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas lui qui te rejoint dans tes croyances.

C'est lui qui trouve sa vérité, la vérité, et c'est toi qui te retrouves aspiré dans le tourbillon de la beauté inconditionnelle de son être.

Bien sûr qu'il est le Premier Éveillé. _Bien sûr_ que ça devait être lui, car le Premier Éveillé devait être sublime et invincible, parfait et entier, et Kieren est tout cela et bien plus encore…

Il brûle haut et clair juste à côté de toi, flamme blanche d'indignation furieuse, quasi-divine, et tu sais que tu es perdu.

Pas pour la première fois, et certainement pas pour la dernière, tu tombes.

 **...**

 **Si jamais ça t'intéresse, lecteur, voici en guide de bonus la strophe de "Le Bois de L'epte" dont j'ai tiré mon titre :**

 ** _Le rauque incarnat d'une rose, en frappant l'eau,_**  
 ** _Rétablit la face première du ciel avec l'ivresse des questions,_**  
 ** _Éveilla au milieu des paroles amoureuses de la terre,_**  
 ** _Me poussa dans l'avenir comme un outil affamé et fiévreux._**

 **Ah, René Char. Ça marche à tous les coups. ^^**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça t'a plu, et si c'est le cas n'hésite pas à laisser une petite review en partant !**

 **(entre fans de In the Flesh il faut se serrer les coudes... XP)**


End file.
